Subsun
i finally found a name evil sandwing, criminal, got thrown into prison a few dozen times but escaped told everyone about the sun crashing into the contident, everyone panicked and started screaming and started war and it got intense him/his • manipulation • sandwing • criminal by moderntsunami! Please do not edit. Appearance It would be very hard to classify Subsun as a real SandWing. He is another deformed SandWing. His victims believe he was given his colors because he was going to foretell the futures of the sun. Subsun's main scales are black, darker than the night sky. Accents of gray fleck his scales like dapples of rain. His underbelly is a strange mixture of yellow, gray, orange, and black. The most wonderous pattern on this odd SandWing are his wings. Black and gray with a shimmering sunset in the middle. Truely, a wonderful sight to see at night. His legs shimmer with gold, and so do his golden horns. His glistening amber eyes grab your attention quickly, and hypnotize you to believe every word he says.. He has the most charming smile, and his claws shimmer like gold leaves. Subsun's sail is a deep copper, and so is his dangerous barb, filled with venom. He is tall, and looks imtimidating. He has no scars, and his wings are huge, almost as large as SkyWings. Subsun is truly a dragon sent by the sun, to deliver a dangerous vision for all of Pyrrhia... Personality hmm History Subsun hatched under the three moons of the brightest night. The moons glittered in his amber eyes as he hatched alone near the Scorpion Den. Since Subsun was no NightWing, he gained no powers from this magical occurrence of all the three moons in the sky. Slowly, he crept into the Scorpion Den, tired and confused. He had just been left in the desert, cold and alone. As he snuck into the Scorpion Den, he saw as SandWings celebrated about the three moons out tonight, and banners were hung everywhere, and SandWings danced and hollered lyrics to the beat of the music echoing off of the walls. He found a pole that he could climb, so he climbed it and jumped on one of the banners, and spread out his wings, trying to be noticed. Two SandWings noticed him, and one of them was a Night/Sand. Subsun was taken off the banner by them, and they knew that he would be special. One night after the Brightest Night celebration, the Sand/Night predicted that an eclipse was going to appear. She told Subsun, named Squirrel at the time, and wanted to throw a celebration. Squirrel stole his father's animus magic amulet and enchanted himself to be smart, older, and scary. He quickly, and his mother had another vision. Tomorrow, an eclipse would shine all over Pyrrhia. Subsun was happy, and he used his smarts to think of a plan to try to take over the SandWings. Relationships Name: text Name: text Name: text Trivia hmm Gallery Subsun.png|ref by WildLoner Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction